Rhiannon
This page belongs to Mytherica! Please do not edit this page or use this character without her permission. If you for some reason want to draw fan art, please do. Myth would be really happy. Backstory When Delphina was pregnant with Rhiannon, she got cursed. The curse didn't seem to affect Delphina at the time, and was assumed that it didn't work. But the curse was aimed at Rhiannon. When Rhiannon was born prematurely, it caused Delphina's death. The curse that was cast onto Rhiannon, gave her an illness from birth that wasn't able to be healed in anyway they knew how. This illness made Rhiannon very weak, and it was believed that she wouldn't survive for very long. She managed to pull through though. Her illness never left her, and this left her weak and often confined to her room. This wasn't a lot of fun, especially for a child with an older brother who was allowed outside to play, and talk with other children. Even when Alethion was sent to school in Ravencliffs, Rhiannon had to stay at Morthia where she was able to be cared for at all times. When she was old enough, she started sneaking away from her carers, and she made a friend who's family worked at the dock. He was a faery named Eirian. He and Rhiannon instantly got on, and became best friends easily. He would sneak up to her room in the palace to sit with her, and play music with her, and she would sneak out to the docks to see him. While Rhiannon wasn't allowed to leave at all, her carers did pretend to not notice when Eirian made his way into the castle. Rhiannon was a lonely child, and a friend would do her good. When Rhiannon was around 35, she got into an argument with her father. She wanted to leave and go to Ravencliffs with Alethion, or at least to be allowed out of the castle grounds on occasion. This didn't end well, and she ran away, angry with her father. She didn't want her illness to stop her from doing what she wanted to do. She went deep into the jungle on the island of Morthia, and stayed out there for 2 nights. During the first night, she started to feel really sick, but she was too angry to go back. By noon of the next day, she was to weak to walk back to the city. She was found by her father and Eirian, both of whom were worried out of their wits. As they were on their way back to the palace, bandits attacked them, killing Tiberius and wounding Eirian and Rhiannon before they managed to escape. This hurt Rhiannon, a lot, making her feel like she was the one who killed her father. She had a lot of blame placed on her, and she hid in her room in the palace for several years, not appearing for anyone. She rarely even talked to her brother or Eirian. When she was 56, she managed to bring herself to show herself in public again. She became a more quiet, content with being bossed around kind of person. She walked the palace like a ghost, seemingly just there as a graceful presence. It was at this time, people started to notice her, and nobles would send offers for her hand in marriage. Rather disgusted at this, Alethion (who was king at this point) turned all of them down, wanting to protect his sister from being married to someone when she was still young. After so long of just resting, Rhiannon managed to finally visit Ravencliffs, becoming friends with the royal family there, and attracting more suitors. She didn't care for romance, men seemed boring to her. She preferred spending time with her friends, and learning to be her own person again. She also started learning to become a priestess to the gods, like all princesses are taught. She enjoyed this work, embracing it fully. She embraced her more feminine side, becoming as good a princess as she could be. This has continued until present day, where she is 90. More and more nobles and royalty have come to ask for her hand in marriage, and Alethion has been more willing to listen. Rhiannon still turned everyone down, politely, saying that she didn't want to get married yet. She wanted to enjoy where she was. She also, secretly, didn't like men. She didn't like their company on the few dates that she went on. She found herself much more attracted to women. The only person she shared this with was Eirian (who remained her best friend throughout all of this). It was a complicated thing for her. If anything happened to Alethion before he had children, the throne would be passed to her and she would need to have a child. So she held back her feelings and tried to not listen to them. For the sake of her duty. It came time for a visit to Ravencliffs, a celebration of peace between the two cities. Rhiannon had heard that there was a human there now, an artist by the name of Andreamedeo. She was excited to meet a human, she had never seen one before. Once they got there, Rhiannon spent most of her time indoors, or with Luna or Helena. She went out once with Andreamedeo and Luna to a lake outside of Ravencliffs where they went swimming, but her illness took a turn for the worse and she had to go back to the palace to rest. She realized while they were there that her brother was different. It took her longer to travel than Alethion, so he arrived earlier than she. When she got there, Alethion was talking with the King of Ravencliffs (Raevir) about marrying Luna. This was confusing to Rhiannon, as Alethion never saw Luna as a potential romantic partner, even though they spent a lot of time together and knew each other very well. Rhiannon was also concerned as it was pretty obvious to her that Andreamedeo and Luna had quite a lot of feelings for each other. A week or so later, the wedding was arranged, and ready to happen. It was clear to Rhiannon that nothing could stop it. She couldn't do anything herself. She felt horrible. Andreamedeo was heartbroken. Helena had disappeared. And her brother had seemed to turn evil. She didn't show up to the wedding. Her worry had made her too sick to leave her bed. But the next thing she heard was that Luna stopped the wedding by stabbing the groom and her father. Her "brother" was a faery in disguise, an enemy to Ravencliffs who wanted to take over. Raevir was brainwashed by the faery. This news broke Rhiannon's heart. Where was her brother? What was she to do? She instantly made Luna send out search parties for Alethion. But there was no news. Her brother was gone. All of her family was gone. She traveled back to Morthia to mourn in her own home. Several weeks later, Rhiannon heard news that her brother had been found and she made her way swiftly back to Ravencliffs. Alethion was made a prisoner by the fae, but managed to escape. He was weak, and so they weren't able to go back to Morthia straight away. This was good for Rhiannon, as it gave her the chance to meet the Nomads of Ixcal. These people amazed Rhiannon. They had been on so many journeys, fighting for people and adventuring. Rhiannon fell quickly for the female elf, Nambra, who was part of the group. They started their relationship in private, promising to see each other when they can as the Nomads moved on, and Rhiannon left to go back to Morthia once Alethion was strong enough. Description Appearance Rhiannon is Elvish royalty. This means, whenever she tries to, she looks very regal. She has soft, waist length, wavy blonde hair, which is styled with flowers and jewels for parties or ceremonies. However, she prefers to have it in a simple braid over her shoulder, or just loose, hanging softly down her back. She has a slender body, like most elves do, but slightly softer, due to less muscle mass than other elves (this is because she wasn't able to do as much for a lot of her life, as she was sick). She loves wearing dresses that make her feel and look good, which is generally dresses that hug her figure from the waist up, with long sleeves and a skirt that touches the floor. She doesn't wear bright colours, mostly pastels, or light colours. Greens are her favourite. Rhiannon has soft brown, doe eyes, with naturally thick, long, dark lashes. She has a soft, kind looking face, which attracts quite a lot of attention. She has been given quite a few offers for marriage and courtship, even before she was of age to marry, because of her looks. Personality Rhiannon is a little immature, for an Elvish Princess. This is because she didn't have much of a childhood because of her illness. She is prone to making rash decisions, and her feelings come and go rather quickly. Because of this, Alethion takes it upon himself to take care of her, and who she talks to, to make sure she doesn't get hurt or damage the reputation of Morthia's Royal Family. Rhiannon is very kind, and caring. She loves people, and is very trusting of others. If someone breaks her trust, it is devastating for her because of how much trust she puts in people. She would easily share pretty much anything with others, but she would not ever break a promise, or share a secret, not willingly. Rhiannon also has a love of music. It was one of her few joys when she was in bed, sick. She had a musician play for her, and her best friend - Eirian - would play songs for her too. She has learnt quite a few instruments, and loves playing them. She has a special attachment to the goddess Conamore because of this, giving her offerings of music, and thanks for helping her find something she loved. Powers Strengths # Rhiannon has a charm about her which she can use to her advantage. She is easy to talk to because of this, and people are much more willing to share things with her than with others. # Rhiannon is royalty. This means she has all the perks royalty has. She has the power to do almost anything, only being overruled by her brother. # Rhiannon has a little understanding of magic, and how it works. Not a lot however, since she wasn't able to learn it properly. She mostly only knows it for healing, and mending or enchanting instruments to help her play. Weaknesses # Rhiannon has an illness that makes her weak very easily. She cannot do a lot of strenuous activity and must rest quite a lot. This means it is very easy to overpower her, which is why she normally has someone stronger than herself with her. # She is very trusting. A little too trusting for her position. She trusts pretty much anyone who she sees as nice.